


Wine

by Aparecium612



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Not actually smut tho, Saucy Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aparecium612/pseuds/Aparecium612
Summary: Nothing better than a glass of wine after a terrible work day, right? Well...maybe there's something else.





	Wine

The door slammed shut.

“Wine. Now.” 

You waved in the direction of your boyfriend as you dropped your tote unceremoniously on the floor.

Ignis blinked at you from his place in front of the stove and raised an eyebrow at your antics. Covering the simmering pot, he abstained from questions—not without that aforementioned glass of wine in hand.

By the time you had headed into the bedroom to try to unzip your work dress, grumbling under your breath, there was a wine glass with a generous portion in front of you.

Now it was your turn to blink in surprise.

You took the wine glass and took a long sip before Ignis started his questioning.

“Something the matter, darling?”

Finally partially sated with your glass of cherished fluids, you finally looked at him—really looked at him. His hair wasn’t coiffed with his usual gel like it usually was at this time. His fringe fell partially over an eye and his hair seemed freshly mused, like he had been running his fingers through it over the frustration of a difficult recipe(h). And, much to your amusement, he was wearing the Kiss the Cook apron that you had bought for him as a gag gift at some point in your relationship.

“Nice apron. I’m glad I got it for you.”

“You’re not answering the question,” he said with one eyebrow raised expectedly.

You sighed. “Just a shitty work day.”

Ignis cocked his head to his side, completely oblivious to what he always did to you when he looked disheveled. His hands went behind him to untie the apron before he slipped it off methodically. You took in a sharp breath at his attire. Something about him in that dratted black button down shirt with the first button off to reveal the start of his chest and the shirt sleeves rolled up to reveal strong forearms did things to you. And you were sure that this motherfucker was one hundred percent aware of it, if that barely there smirk was any indication.

“You seem flustered.”

You dragged your gaze away from the play of the muscles of his forearm and managed to hold his gaze, noting how his pupils had already dilated. You gulped in anticipation.

“You fight dirty, Scientia,” you said, not quite managing to keep your voice steady.

He stepped forward until he was inches away. You tensed, feeling like prey for a second, but not even a second passed before Ignis wrapped his hand around yours and pulled the still mostly full glass of wine from the hard clutch of your fingers around the fragile stem.

He turned for a brief moment to set the glass onto the dresser close-by. You enjoyed the view of the span of his back and the play of powerful muscles underneath the shirt he had on, but all too soon he’d turned back to you, and the pleasure of your appreciation turns into something deeper and darker as he runs his hands up along your arms.

—

Goosebumps rise as his touch passes over your skin, anticipation unfolding throughout your body, and you feel the slow coiling of that sweet ache. Up your arms, your shoulders, neck, and then he’s cupping your face, tilting your head so you’re looking up at him. You try to keep his gaze, the green still bright despite the rapidly dilating black of his pupils, but it’s becoming harder to keep your your lashes from fluttering down with how close he is to you.

“You fight really dirty.” You make no effort to hide the breathless nature of your voice as he dips his head down until his lips are a hair’s breadth away from yours.

“You know, kitten, you never even said hello,” he murmurs.

You don’t get a chance to reply because then he’s kissing you. Your eyes fall shut then, the world fading away, because he’s always been able to do that to you and this time is no exception. You only faintly pay attention to your surroundings when your back hits the wall behind you. But then you can’t help moaning as the firm length of his body presses against yours and his hands leave their place around your cheeks to instead travel down the plane of your back, pressing you even closer against him. He’s surrounds you and overwhelms your senses, and you can’t help losing yourself in him.

He pulls away from your lips briefly, and you’re pleased to see that color has climbed his cheeks.

“Hi, Iggy,” you manage to murmur before his lips descend on yours again, this kiss shorter but no less breathtaking. “I’m home.” 

His lips descend onto your jaw and then down your neck with hot open-mouthed kisses punctuated with licks and sucks that light you aflame, and you yearn with hunger for what you know only he can give you. 

“Welcome home, darling.” He murmurs against your neck, and then you’re pulled away from the wall into the warmth of his body as he pulls you with him to the bed.

You don’t think about work for the rest of the night. And as it turns out, you didn’t even need the wine.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one day, I'll write the smuttiness.


End file.
